vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Golems (Han Jee-Han)
|-|Normal Golems= Summary Golems created and given a soul by Han Jee-Han, they are summoned during battle or constructions and left to train otherwise. They have a factory creating multiple of them at all times, and likely amount to hundreds in numbers as of now. |-| Healing Golems= Summary Golems created and given a soul by Han Jee-Han, they are summoned during battle and left to train otherwise. This ones specialize in releasing a green beam that grants healing, and multiple healing beams can be stacked for increased speed and efficiency. |-| Flying Combat Golems= Summary Golems created using special minerals, they function primarily as explorers, updating the Map and sending a real time video of what each eye sees. Despite their name, this are Han's weakest golems, and are not used for combat. They can however be fused to create a Giant Golem. |-| Giant Golems= Summary Golems created by fusing several Flying Combat Golems, it has an extremely high durability and resistance to magic, and can cause large damage by transforming it's hands into nunchaku. |-| Liquid-Type Metal Stone Golem= Summary A golem reconstructed and improved on for maximum efficiency, it's Han's strongest version up to date. |-|Bosmon= Summary A golem created by absorbing a demon heart and fusing 1000 standard liquid golems, it is immensely powerful. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | 7-C | At least 8-A | At least 7-C, possibly High 7-C | At least High 7-C, 7-B through fusionism | 7-A Name: Varies Origin: The Gamer Gender: Unknown Age: Likely a few months (trained for an unknown amount of time in a time-dilated dungeon created by Han Jee-Han) Classification: Golem, Artificial Spirit |-|Normal and Healing golems= Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, can make weapons out of it's body, Elemental Intangibility, Accelerated Development, Power Nullification through Absorption (Can absorb enemies into themselves, making them unable to act, and stopping them from using magic), Transformation, Inorganic Physiology, Size Manipulation and Body Control, Magic, Flight and Teleportation Nullification, They are Immune to physical and non-magical weapons, Regeneration (Low-High, can be cut in half and they simply melt back together. Have several small magic cores in them that need to be destroyed to kill them, and each cores are so small that the golem can freely became as small as a golf ball), Resistance to Magic, flame and lightning based attacks and possibly Mind and Empathic manipulation, can grant mana regeneration, healing golems can grant HP Regeneration (likely low-mid) |-|Flying Combat Golems= Powers and Abilities: All previous with the exception of health and mana regeneration, act as cameras that constantly send what the see to Han Jee-Han, Flight, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Soulless) |-|Giant Golem= Powers and Abilities: All abilities from the first key, Large Size type 1, Resistance to Magic and physical attacks (Could swat away 7-C blades that cut on a cellular level without any damage), Immunity to Soul Manipulation |-|Liquid-Type Metal Stone Golem= Powers and Abilities: All from previous key, likely has a soul, Shapeshifting/Body Control, Heat Beam, Statistics Amplification (Thought speed by 5 times passively), Time Acceleration (At least by 2000%, possibly by hundreds of times), Biological Absorption (Can also obtain abilities from the materials that make the enemy up as long as Han has abilities similar to them), Explosion Manipulation (Their hits are powerful enough to make explosions on the scale of the Tsar Bomba), heightened Resistance (to Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Zero and Non-Physical Interaction) |-|Bolsmon= Powers and Abilities: All previous, Invulnerability (Is provided energy by Hell, and most normal methods of attacks area incapable of harming it), Fear Aura, Necromancy (Can resurrect up to 1000 corpses into zombies), Summoning of 1000 lesser demons, Attack Potency: Small Town level (They are comparable in power to Han Jee-Han) | Town level (Han believed it could defeat a level 150 boss monster) | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Han Jee-Han post-lolikiano raining) | At least Town level, possibly Large Town level (Should be comparable to the Dancer of The Storm) | At least Large Town level (Stronger than before, but not quite as powerful as a celestial), City level through fusionism (Capable of creating a power comparable to the Tsar Bomba) | Mountain level (Far superior to before, and is the fusion of 1000 base golems with extra materials for more power) Speed: Transonic, possibly Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | At least Sub-Relativistic+ (At least twenty times faster than before). At least Relativistic+, possibly FTL with Time Acceleration (Time Acceleration has been inconsistent in magnitude, going from X20 to hundreds of times) | At least Sub-Relativistic+. At least Relativistic+, possibly FTL with Time Acceleration Lifting Strength: Likely Class 5 (Comparable to a Legion Zombie), possibly Class K | Likely Class K '(Likely comparable to Dragoniak) | '''Unknown '| Likely '''Class G (Should be comparable to the Golems used by The President | At least Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Small Town Class | Town Class | Multi-City Block class (Comparable to Han Jee-Han post-lolikiano raining) | At least Town class, possibly Large Town class | At least Large Town Class,' City Class' through fusionism | Mountain Class Durability: Small Town level | Town level | Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Han Jee-Han post-lolikiano raining) | At least Town level, likely Large Town level (Han considered it's defense insanely high) | At least Large Town level (Fusionism doesn't make them more durable) | Mountain level Stamina: Extremely high (Never stop fighting enemies and monsters), likely limitless (perpetually fight, they likely have stamina regeneration comparable to Han) Range: Varies from extended melee range to several dozens of meters depending on their size Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown (They have good hand-to-hand combat skills and their accelerated development can affects their intelligence. They have not shown any particular feats however), Possibly Gifted (They have at least 100 Int points) Weaknesses: Creating a Anti-Magic barrier makes them unable to fight. Their magic negation doesn't work on enemies stronger than themselves, they have orders to only knock-out enemies so that their powers can be removed later on. Gaia lifts Gamer's Mind while fighting her other champions. They have a core that can be destroyed to nullify their regeneration. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Transformation, Size Manipulation and Body Control: They can control their bodies, elongate their arms, take other shapes and reattach broken off parts of their bodies. They use this to use some of their abilities: *'Small magic disarming bullets' gives the ability to unleash what seem to be semi-automatic rubber bullets, capable of disarming mana (or spells). Essentially, when struck, the afflicted takes physical damage as well as damage to their mana, limiting the mana they can use, and disrupting any magical connections they might have. Being hit by one doesn't do too much. But being hit by hundreds severely hampers those that are struck. *With Golem Booster mode Jee-Han can provide a 100% skill enhancement to his golems for two minutes, once a day. During this time, the golems become much stronger and faster than before, capable of making more complex maneuvers, and even seeming to have some proficiency in martial arts. *'Anti-magic barrier': While the barrier is up, teleportation is nullified for the enemy, while flight is nullified for both parties. Allies perception of time increases, while that of the opponent decreases. Jee-Han's abilities grow stronger, while those of the opponent become weaker. Possibly Gamer's Mind: Immunity to mind altering effects (comparable to Han, who resisted Yoohwa's mind control). Possibly Gamer's Body: Damage taken will be registered as HP loss instead of physical damage. Allows mana and physical regeneration (the speed of the regeneration scales to INT and STR stats). Key: Normal golems | Healing golems | Flying Combat Golem | Giant Golem | Liquid-Type Metal Stone Golem | Bolsmon Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Gamer Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Spirits Category:Tier 7 Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Heat Users Category:Absorption Users